


Permanence

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Romance, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's on his heart, just like a tattoo. Second runner-up in the Goldenlake Drabble Tournament for the 250 word category.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanence

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is a play on the lyrics of "Tattoo" by Jordin Sparks.
> 
> "Habibati" is a rough Anglicized spelling of the Arabic translation of "my love."
> 
> Prompt #1: Feelings and emotions

"Why are you still up, _habibati_?"

Keladry rubbed her tired eyes and somehow managed to work up the energy to smile at the familiar voice. He leaned casually against the doorframe, arms crossed and casual but for his solemn eyes that pierced her like a griffin-fletched arrow.

"You're back," she said quietly. "I was worried the floods would keep you stranded."

"Silly," Qasim chided, "you know I wouldn't miss your birthday."

She watched from behind her desk as he slipped into her room, his dark skin melding neatly with the shadows. He carried his personal bags with him, although he dropped them unceremoniously on the floor.

"I have a present for you."

She frowned. "I told you I didn't want anything."

He grinned as she eyed his belongings, curious in spite of herself. "It's not in there."

He began to roll his sleeve up, and Kel caught sight of something on his arm, like ink. He had quite a few of what he called _tattoos_ scrawled all over his hard body, and she had traced them with her lips enough to almost memorize them.

"Guess what it is."

"You know I don't know."

"It's your name."

She blinked. "What?"

"It's your name. See, this character represents the _K_ , and this line is the _eh_ sound, and this hook is an _l_."

"That's...my name?"

Qasim's expression was tender as he cupped her cheek. "I wanted it on my heart," he murmured, eyes soft, "but I realized you were already there."


End file.
